Episode 1: Chrysalis
|image= |place= |objective= |director |writer |nowalk= }} "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is the first episode of Life Is Strange. It was released January 30, 2015. Plot After experiencing a nightmare of being stuck in a violent storm, Blackwell Academy student and "Every Day Heroes" hopeful, Max Caufield, discovers she has the power to Rewind time. Summary :Pending Characters *Max Caulfield *Victoria Chase *Mark Jefferson *Nathan Prescott *Chloe Price *David Madsen *Principal Wells *Ms. Grant *Nathan *Hayden *Brooke *Justin *Trevor *Stella *Alyssa *Dana *Juliet Watson *Chloe's Dad *Joyce Price In-Game Decisions ;Report Nathan *You Reported Nathan % *You Hid The Truth % ;Daniel *You Let Daniel Draw you a Portrait % *You Didn’t Let Daniel Draw your Portrait % ;Ms. Grant's Petition *You Signed Ms. Grant’s Petition % *You Didn’t Sign Ms. Grant’s Petition % ;Revenge You Made Fun of Victoria % You Comforted Victoria % ;Alyssa *You Helped Alyssa % *You Didn’t Help Alyssa % ;Kate's Slate *Erased the insults on Kate's slate? *Didn't erase Kate's slate? ;Max's Plant *You Watered Your Plant % *You Didn’t Water Your Plant % ;Victoria's pictures *You Reorganized Victoria’s pictures % *You didn’t touch Victoria’s pictures % ;Pregnancy Test *You Touched Dana’s Pregnancy Test % *You Didn’t Touch Dana’s Pregnancy Test % ;David and Kate *You Took a Photo of David Hassling Kate % *You Intervened to Help out Kate % ;The RV *You Wrote on a Dirty RV % *You Didn’t Write on a RV % ;The Bird *You Saved the Bird % *You Didn’t Save the Bird % ;Chloe's Snowglobe *You Broke Chloe’s Snowglobe % *You Didn’t Break Chloe’s Snowglobe % ;Covering your Tracks You Left Evidence while searching through David’s Stuff % You didn’t leave any evidence % ;David's Files *You read David’s Files % *You Didn’t read David’s files % ;Take the Blame *You Took The Blame for Chloe % *You Blamed Chloe % *You Stayed Hidden % *You Came out of Hiding to Intervene % Deaths *Chloe (Killed before being saved by Max) *Bird (Determinant) References to other Media *When the Max approaches the plasma screen television in Victoria's room she will make a reference to the 2001 Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The film was directed by Final Fantasy creator Hironobu Sakaguchi under . *Chloe's licence plates, "TWN PKS" is a reference to 1990 drama, , created by and . Achievements/Trophies :Pending Steam Achievements There are a eleven steam achievements the player can get in Life Is Strange.Life Is Strange™ Achivements on Steam Videos Walkthroughs Life Is Strange Episode 1 Developer Walkthrough Part 1 Exclusive Life Is Strange Episode 1 Developer Walkthrough Part 2 Exclusive Glitches Life Is Strange Episode 1 - Game Glitch Episode Gallery Life-is-strange-2.jpg|Max's "nightmare". Life-is-strange-3.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-01.jpg|Max's Photograph for her class project. Episode_1_Screenshot-02.png|Max in class Episode_1_Screenshot-03.jpg|Max wonders about her newfound ability. Episode_1_Screenshot-04.jpg Life-is-strange-5.jpg|The halls of Blackwell Academy. Life-is-strange-6.jpg|Chloe is shot and killed in the bathroom. Life-is-strange-8.jpg|The outside of Blackwell Academy Episode_1_Screenshot-06.jpg|Max's dorm room Episode_1_Screenshot-07.jpg|Max and Juliet Episode_1_Screenshot-08.jpg|Nathan punches Warren Episode_1_Screenshot-11.jpg|Max and Chloe reunited. Episode_1_Screenshot-12.jpg|Max in Chloe's backyard. Episode_1_Screenshot-13.jpg|Max and Chloe have a heart-to-heart Episode_1_Screenshot-14.jpg|Chloe using David Madsen's gun Episode Reception References Category:Life is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Life is Strange Episodes